percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Haunted
Percy and Annabeth have a busy life. They have five children, Percy works as a police man, Annabeth is a house mom, and the worst news of all: Thalia and Nico die, leaving their three children. Now Percy and Annabeth are believing that their lives are being haunted... Prologue Annabeth's POV I crushed Percy's hand for five minutes before I was in labor. It was too painful. Finally, it was over. My little girl was born. Percy, Eliza, Matthew, Greyson, and Kyle ran into the room. My four kids couldn't wait to see their new sister. They literally ran toward the bed. Matthew even pushed Kyle. "What's her name, mummy?" Eliza asked. I looked at Percy. We haven't thought of a name yet, that was because I kept on resting and Percy kept watching television. "Bailey," I mumbled. "Bailey Isabella Jackson." Percy nodded in agreement. The boys were very disappointed that Bailey wasn't a boy. Eliza seemed satisfied enough. Bailey was beautiful. She had blonde hair and gray green eyes. Eliza called Bailey "baby doll". "But mummy," Greyson said. "Daddie sawd that hew name was Missy." (Baby Translation: But mummy, Daddy said her name was Missy.) I glared at Percy. He shrugged. "Matthew suggested it." After three days, the doctor allowed us to leave. Percy and the kids made Bailey her own room. I was so happy to see that my kids loved their sister. Soon, Thalia and Nico came with their kids. They have three kids: Jason, Daniel, and Zia. Jason was Eliza's age. Daniel was Greyson's age. And Zia was one year older than Bailey. Our kids were all friends. Now, I believed that my life was perfect. Chapter One Percy's POV I sat down as I watched my children play. Eliza was reading, Matthew was playing with Greyson and Kyle, and Bailey was playing Barbies. Annabeth came to me. "The di Angelo kids are coming." The younger kids were jumping up and down. The di Angelos were their best friends. They came to our house ofen. I looked at my kids. "Why don't you make a picture for them? And then you could give it to them when the come." Matthew, Greyson, Kyle, and Bailey ran to the play room. Eliza continued reading until her phone rang. "Hey, Kate," She greeted. "What? No way! I ask my dad," Eliza looked at me. "Dad can I go at Kate's house? I'll be back before dinner." I looked at Annabeth, then at Eliza. "Be back before dinner." I decided, sternly. Eliza jumped. She ran to her room to change her clothes when the little ones came out. "Wook, daddy," Bailey said, holding a card. "This for Zia." (Baby Translation: Look, daddy, This is for Zia) The boys came out, each of them holding a card. Matthew's and Greyson's card were for Daniel, and Kyle was going to give Jason. Eliza came out, texting. Bailey walked to her. "Why wu woldn't mawke a cawd fow Jason?"' '(''Baby Translation: Why won't you make a card for Jason?)'' Eliza ignored her. She just continued texting. She bumped into the couch. "Sorry dad." She said, as she left. She ran outside and got her bike and left. Why couldn't she be more responsible? Kyle came out. He sat beside me sadly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Matthew and Greyson won't let me play with them," He said. "They think I'm too young." I know how he felt. Matthew and Greyson were one year apart, Matthew was twelve and Greyson was eleven. Kyle was eight, and his older brother's acted like Kyle was too young. Well, Kyle looked a lot like Matthew. "Hey, dad," Matthew said, as Greyson followed him. "We're going to play outside." I nodded. "Bring Kyle with you-" "Mew too, daddie!" Bailey called. (Baby Translation: Me too, daddy!) "-And Bailey." Matthew grabbed Kyle and Bailey's hand. "Sure." The four ran outside. I sighed and popped open a soda. I changed the channel. I decided to watch a football game. Annabeth sat beside me. "So," She said. "How is big daddy?" I smiled. "This daddy needs a break." We were about to kiss, until the kids came in. "Mom, Dad," Matthew panted. We looked at them. "What?" "There's a car accident." Greyson explained. "What?!" Annabeth shrieked. "A car accident." "Do you know who's in there?" "Yes," Matthew started. "Uncle Nico and his family." Chapter Two Eliza's POV I rode my bike all the way to Kate's house. Her house was a few hours away, but I didn't mind. You see, all my best friends live in North Woods, a village where the rich people live. Well, I live in Silver Creek, a place where the losers live. I always beg my parents to let us live there, but they say that we don't have enough money. I stopped to buy water. I only had fifteen dollars. Nuts. I sat down on near the fountain. A cute boy came and sat beside me. "Need money to buy water?" He asked. I looked at him. "How'd you know?" He smiled. "Lucky guess." The cute, handsome boy had sandy brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes. His skin was deathly pale, which I found creepy. "Do you have a name?" He asked. "Eliza Jackson. You?" "Ian Castellan." My skin tingled when he said that. Castellan? Why did that last name sound so familar? Ian smiled. He gave me five more dollars then left. Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Love Category:Nico Category:Thalia Category:Luke Category:Mystery Category:Quarter-Bloods